A Cut Above
}} Haley seeks out a new weapon from the stash of Eagle-Eyed Pete. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * The Greysky City Thieves' Guild ** Crystal ◀ ▶ ** Bozzok ◀ ▶ ** Old Blind Pete ◀ ** Eyepatched Thief ◀ ▶ ** Red-Headed Thief ◀ ▶ ** Two other Rogues Transcript Haley: OK...I think these healing potions you were carrying did the trick. I feel a little better. Haley: How are we doing? Celia: Well, the good news is that Belkar isn't fighting both of those thieves anymore. Cut to Belkar fighting Crystal as Bozzok runs stage left. Celia (inset) The bad news is, that's because the half-orc is now chasing us. Crystal: Hey, where are you going? What about the halfling! Bozzok: Screw the halfling! Belkar: Not on your best day, Tusky. Bozzok: I came here to kill Starshine! Celia (inset): I fly faster than he can run, but I don't have anywhere to go. Celia: So, where to? I, uh...I suggest NOT the bathroom. Or the bedroom. Or any room with a mirror in it. Or a pool of water, really. Or— Haley: Don't worry, I already know what the bitch did to my hair. I could feel it. Celia: Oh Haley! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop her! I wanted to, but she was— Haley: Celia, calm down. Yeah, I'm pissed, but it's just hair. Haley: I cut it shorter than this the first time I decided I didn't want to dye it anymore. Celia: You used to dye your hair? But your natural color is so— Haley: Not important right now! Celia: Oh, sorry. Haley: OK, Belkar gave us a good distraction, but even he can't beat the whole Guild on his own. Celia: But you don't even have a weapon! Haley: Well, I guess I can pick up a sword from one of the thieves that I shot earlier. Haley: It's not ideal, but— They approach the stair. Haley: Wait—if Belkar came up the stairs, then everyone guarding the front door is dead now! Head that way, quick! Celia: You got it! Haley: There's a den off the front foyer that has something I couldn't get to before. Not with all those guards and my bow broken. They approach the foyer where several rogues lie dead. Celia: You know, it's really not THAT bad...if we cleaned it up a little. Celia: I know a lot of pixies that just love that haircut. Haley: Can we PLEASE focus on the battle, not my hair??? Celia: Right, right. Celia: Is that Pete over there? Ew, gross! Haley: Huh. Well, I guess he's really not going to be needing what we're taking anymore. Celia: Why, is it a hat? Haley: Just hurry up and get inside. Bozzok can't be far behind. Celia: No, really, what would Old Bind Pete keep in his den that would matter now? Haley: Nothing— Haley and Celia enter a room with lots of bows on the wall and five gold prizes and one silver standing just below that. Haley: —but Eagle-Eyed Pete was one of the Guild's best snipers, back in the day. Celia: Wow... Celia: Ooooo! He doesn't happen to have a room full of wigs, too, does he? Haley: *sigh* Celia: Because since you mentioned color, I've been thinking that brunette might really suit you. Trivia * Celia points out the popularity of the Pixie cut among actual Pixies. * This is the final appearance of Old Blind Pete (just his foot in panel 9), the family friend of Haley who sold her out to the Guild. He first appeared in #581. External links * 614}} View the comic * 99047}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild